Sakura's New Friend
by Kaityjane
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto left Sakura in Konoha. Sakura having no one joins Akasuki. While there Sakura makes a new friend. SakuraDeidara fanfic. Rating has been changed just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter one.

Deidara woke up in a sun filled room. Cursing under his breath he got out of bed. It was eight in the morning and Deidara had had a late night. He had snuck out of the Akatsuki base to go to his secret spot to paint. Deidara hated painting at the base do to the fact that every one made fun of him by calling him a sissy, and then they would destroy his beautiful paintings.

There was only one person in the Akatsuki that would respect his love for art, and that man now was gone thanks to one pink haired girl and an old women. Well luckily the old hag had died after killing Sasori, but there remained one girl who still needed to be handled.

With a smirk Deidara whispered under his breath,"Oh when I find that girl do I have a plan for her, un."

Then Deidara went on with his morning by taking a much needed shower then doing his hair and walking out of his room at nine to go to the kitchen in the under ground Akatsuki base.

In the kitchen there were three other members of akatsuki Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi.

"Morning, Deidara-sempi!" Tobi shouted at Deidara.

Deidara rolled his eyes before asking, "Itachi do we have a mission for the day?"

"Yes." Itachi stated.

"Well what is it, un?" Deidara said with a glair. He was in no mood this morning.

"Well looks like some ones in a good mood" Kisame said laughing.

"Shut the hell up before I make you, un!" Deidara screamed.

"Oh really, pretty boy? Bring it on!"

"Both of you shut up so I can get on with the mission," Itachi said in a rather harsh voice for having no emotions.

Both of the men shut their mouths. Even they knew not to mess with the Uchiha.

"Good boys," Itachi said with his personal smirk.

"First off the people going on the mission are Kisame, Deidara, and me. Sorry Tobi maybe next time."

Tobi frowned and walked out of the room.

Itachi continued, "The mission is to sneak into the village hidden in the leaves and spy on Sakura Haruno."

Deidara almost laughed at the good timing, but stopped himself when he heard Itachi's next words…. "We are not to harm her. For she will be the next member of akatsuki."

Deidara just sat in shock. Even if she was a new member of Akatsuki he would still get his hand on her one way or another.

In Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Walked down the people filled streets of Konoha on her way to the Hospital. Tsunade had a big day planned for Sakura or so Sakura herd, but when she walked into the Hospital Tsunade had a nurse waiting to talk to Sakura.

"Good morning Mrs. Haruno, Lady Tsunade has told me to inform you that you have the day off," and with that the nurse left.

Sakura normally would have wondered why she was getting a day off, but she was tired from a busy day at the hospital the day before. Sakura just wanted to get back into bed and take advantage of her well deserved day off.

Sakura almost made it all the way home when an old friend came up.

"Hey! Sakura! WAIT!" Ino shouted a little too loud.

Sakura turned around to Ino and waved at her.

"Oh god I never thought I'd catch up to you."

"Hello Ino. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good, but I'm not hear to talk about me. I have a question for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well you know it's been a couple of years since Naruto left to go..." That's all Ino could get out before Sakura interrupted.

"It's been 2 years. He left when we were fifteen. Also I don't need to talk about how Naruto left to go get Sasuke, and the fact that he never came back."

Sakura turned to walk away.

"But…" Ino tried to get out another question.

"And yes Ino I'm ok."

Sakura turned and left Ino. Sakura made it all the way home this time. When she walked into her bedroom she fell onto her bed not even caring about her shoes. She just wanted to fall into the blissfulness of sleep.

After two minutes of laying down Sakura fell into a deep sleep that was anything but blissful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven was fighting the Akatsuki when Itachi took off. Sasuke ran after him out of site. Then Naruto started yelling at Sasuke and chased after him. Sakura stood there by herself surrounded by members of the Akatsuki.

All of them attacked Sakura one by one. The ones who weren't attacking her laughed at her. Sakura fell to the ground in defeat.

All of them just stood there kicking her, but Sakura could not shed a single tear. Her team left her for someone more important. The pain the men were causing was nothing of the pain her team had caused her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to a load knocking on her balcony door. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock.

Sakura got up and opening the balcony window. She stuck her head out and looked back and forth. No one was there. Sakura being overly annoyed shut the door and turned around.

Sakura was meet by a face when she turned around. Well to be more accurate three faces. Three akatsuki faces. Sakura let out a gasp before a hand was put over her mouth.

She didn't even see Itachi get behind her.

Itachi whispered in her ear. "We are not here to hurt you. We just have something we would like to talk to you about."

Sakura stopped struggling and shook her head up and down as best as she could.

"Good girl."

Itachi took his hand off her mouth and walked into her living room. Followed by Sakura and two Akatsuki members.

Sakura sat down and looked at Itachi waiting for him to talk.

"Sakura Haruno we have come to ask if you would like to be Akatsuki's new medic."

"How will I be treated if I do join the Akatsuki?"

"Like an equal."

"Please like she's any where near are strength, un" Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura standing up and turning around to slap Deidara was stopped by and sudden thought. Why hurt him when I can hurt his ego.

"OH MY GOD. Ino when did you join akatsuki.

Deidara's smirk turned into a frown. This was not the first time that some one from Konoha has mistaken him for Yamanaka Ino. He knew that Ino was a girl and that hurt him even worse. He hated when people made fun of his gender.

"What was that bitch, un!" Deidara yelled

"Oh my Ino your voice had gotten so much deeper since I last seen you." A huge smile was on Sakura's face.

Before Deidara could get a word in Itachi spoke up.

"So are you going to join?"

"Heck yes! I mean I would love to join."

Deidara looked pissed, but on the inside he had a plan. A plan to see Sakura Haruno in major pain.

A/N – Well that's the first chapter. Please review! Also I know it might not seem it but this will be a Deidara/Sakura romance Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Well here's chapter two.

I don't own Naruto are any of the characters.

The group of four walked out of Konoha. Sakura was shocked that no one noticed the fact that three S-rank criminals had just walked right in the front door of Konoha. On Sakura's back was a back pack that contained such things as a tooth brush, hair brush, bras, underwear, and her medical supplies.

The four had now been walking for an hour and not one of them talked. The tension in the air was really high do to the fact that Sakura was glaring daggers into Deidara's back. Deidara noticed this and turned around suddenly to face her.

Sakura fell on her butt with a loud thump.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sakura screamed at Deidara.

"I don't like being glared at for nothing, un!"

"For nothing? You're kidding right?"

Sakura threw a fist at him which was caught by Itachi. Itachi just looked at Sakura with a blank gaze. Sakura looked to the ground in shame for losing her temper.

"Well now that that's taken care of can we please leave?" Itachi told more then asked.

"Yes." Sakura said. The she looked to Deidara, "I'm sorry."

Deidara was at lost for words. He never thought she would say she was sorry. Deidara felt a little guilty for getting the girl in trouble with the Uchiha. He also knew that if Itachi got to mad he would end the life of this girl.

Deidara gasped getting weird looks from every one, but he didn't even notice people looking at him. Deidara thought to himself, "Why do you care for the girl?" He wanted her dead so that he could avenge Sasori, but for some odd reason he felt a strange attraction to her.

Sakura noticed Deidara looking at her, but he was not glaring. His eyes made it seem that he was longing Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but stair back. He really was hot.

Two ours later the group of four arrived at an inn. The inn looked run down, but no one cared. They all needed a long rest.

They got two rooms. Each room had two beds. Itachi and Kisame had room 108, and Deidara and Sakura had room 223. The rooms weren't on the same floor, and again no one cared.

Itachi and Kisame left for their room with no words. Deidara and Sakura went to there room in silence. When they opened there door Sakura let out a gasp. The room was worse then what she had planned. In her mind she was crying as Inner Sakura yelled at her for getting all worked up over something as stupid as a room, but on the outside he face held no emotion.

Deidara ignored Sakura and walked over and fell onto his bed. He wanted to take another shower, but he felt he had no energy to do so. Deidara let his mind run free as he was about to fall sleep, but then he came to the thought of Sakura. What if Sakura tried to kill him in his sleep?

Deidara looked to the door and looked for Sakura, but she was not there. A little bit of panic hit him. If Sakura ran for it Itachi would kill him, but Sakura came there on her free will so that made no sense. Deidara then herd a sound come from his left, and when he turned he found Sakura asleep on the other bed. All the fear of Sakura hurting him in his sleep went away. Deidara closed his eyes and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was on a mission for Akatsuki. She was to go to Konoha and kill Tsunade. Sakura felt has if she had no emotion towards her old teacher anymore. She could easily take her down.

Sakura was about to arrive in Konoha when a person threw a kunai at her. Sakura normally would have dodged it, but for some reason she couldn't. The kunai hit her left shoulder and created a very deep hole. Sakura let out a scream in pain when another hit her leg, and then another one came and hit her other leg.

Sakura fell to the ground in deep pain. She tried to heal herself, but it didn't work. She reached to pull out the Kunai in her arm when a hand stopped her. She looked up the arm of the hand, and then to the face of the arm.

Sakura gasped, "N….Na…Naruto?

"I'm sorry lord Sasuke has wished for you to be dealt with, and then maybe he might return to Konoha." Naruto sounded like a robot.

"Naruto stop! It's me Sakura"

Naruto didn't stop. He threw two more Kunai at Sakura. One hit her in the leg, and the other hit her in the stomach. Sakura knew she was going to die by the hands of her old team mate.

As Sakura laid dieing Sasuke came up from behind Naruto and started laughing at Sakura.

"Stupid woman never should have joined Itachi." Sasuke said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura jolted out of her sleep to find nothing but a dark room. Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She had to get out of there. She had to be alone for a little while. She would have walked right out if Deidara wasn't there, but he was so Sakura tried to roll over and get some more sleep.

As Sakura was about to sleep she herd Sasuke's laugh. She knew it was in her head, but it still scared her. Sakura jumped up and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sitting in the darkness of the bathroom she started to cry quietly.

Deidara had been awake the hole time. From when Sakura woke up to when Sakura ran into the bathroom. Deidara felt bad for the girl so he went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Hey Sakura come out here for a minute, un." Deidara said quietly.

Sakura stood up and came out of the bathroom. Deidara noticed her puffy eyes even in the moonlight room. Deidara laid down and then patted the bed for Sakura to come lay down. Sakura being 14 and Deidara 21 she normally wouldn't have laid down by him but she did.

Deidara felt the warmth of Sakura laying next to him. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Then he kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back.

Deidara whispered into her ear, "Your safe here, un."

Sakura blushing shook her head up and down and fell a sleep in his arms.

A/N- Well chapter two is done. Well what do you think should Deidara fall for Sakura or go threw with his plan? Please review and have a good day! !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in Deidara's arms. She looked up to his face to see if he was awake, and there was his face looking down at her with a wide smirk.

"Sleep well?" Deidara asked

Sakura blushed and pushed him away from her. She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower," Sakura shouted from the bathroom.

"Make it quick or I'll have to come in there with you, un."

Sakura blushed like a mad man, but she took his threat seriously. She jumped in the shower and washed off. She hated taking quick showers, but she was in and out in less then five minutes.

Sakura threw some clothes on and dashed out of the bathroom.

"Done!" Sakura shouted

Deidara pouted, "Oh and here I thought you would want to take a shower with me, un."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Well first you jump into bed with me, and I don't even get any action, un."

"Action? Action? What the hell do you think I am?" Sakura screamed.

Deidara just looked at her with a huge smirk on his face. He knew how to get to her now. Sakura was about to slap him in the face when Itachi opened the door.

"Deidara, Sakura get ready to go. We leave in twenty minutes."

"Hai!" They both said.

"Looks like some one doesn't get a shower!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Deidara.

"Nice? More like took advantage!"

Deidara didn't even replay, because he was in the bathroom. Sakura could hear the water running. 'If he wasn't a member of Akatsuki she would have killed him' Sakura thought to herself. 'No you would! You have a little thing for him! Don't try to hide it," screamed inner Sakura.

'No I don't'

'Well I do, and I'm you so what's that tell you?'

"I have a thing for Deidara? No way."

Deidara over herd her say this from the bathroom and his heart did a flip flop. He would like to say he didn't have a thing for her, but that would be a lie. There was something the pink haired girl did to him that no one else could do. Deidara wanted Sakura to be his girl, but there was the fact that he still had to avenge Sasori's death. 'What the hell am I going to do, un?' Deidara thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later at the Akatsuki base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four stood in front of the rock that hid the underground Akatsuki base. The base had two levels underground. On the top level were the meeting room, Kitchen, Living room, Dining room, and gym. On the bottom level there was the bed rooms, and each bedroom has its own bathroom.

Deidara showed Sakura to her room. Sakura's room was painted White. On the far wall was a painted sakura tree. Sakura looked under the picture and noticed that Deidara's signature was there. Sakura smiled, 'Deidara has a lot of talent.'

Also in the room was a king sized bed which had pink silky sheets. Also there was a desk. On the desk there was a lamp. Sakura went to the desk and saw a map of the base.

As Sakura was looking at the map Kisame knocked on the door. "Sakura time for dinner," Kisame said.

"Thanks Kisame. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Nope,"

Sakura stood up and Kisame and Sakura walked out. In the dining room there was a table with plates full of food. Around the table there where all the Akatsuki members Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu (A/N-sp?), and Leader. There was one more woman with blue hair that had a flower in it. Sakura had a strange feeling about the women, but she put it out of her mind quickly.

Sakura noticed the seat next to leader and her heart started pounding really load. Kisame noticed her stress and went and took the seat. Sakura looked over to the seat next to Deidara and Tobi. She practically ran over to the seat.

"Hi Sakura!" Tobi sang!

"Tobi shut up, un," Deidara yelled.

"Deidara-sempi don't be so mean to Tobi," Tobi pouted.

"Deidara go easy on the guy, and hello to you to Tobi." Sakura said with a big smile.

Deidara just rolled his eyes. Then all the Akatsuki members dug into their food. Sakura started to think about how she never would have guessed that Akatsuki people would be like this. She expected them to be evil people, but it seems there normal people. Almost too normal. Sakura started to wonder if it all was act. 'Was all of this a plan?' Sakura wondered, 'These people are all too normal.'

Sakura stood up and left the dining room. She needed to think about what was going on. Deidara noticed Sakura's confusion as she left the room. 'I will have to visit her latter tonight,' Deidara thought to himself before returning to his food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table making it break into thousands of pieces. Tsunade was so annoyed. All of the legendary team seven had left the village. Now only Kakashi remained. 'Poor Kakashi,' Tsunade thought. 'He's never been so depressed. He's even refusing missions. What the hell was Sakura thinking? Well now she was a missing-nin just like all of team seven. What the hell am I going to do?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki Base- Sakura's room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared at the floor, 'What the hell was I thinking joining Akatsuki. They obviously don't want me. Also why is Deidara being so nice to me?' Sakura groaned and fell on her bed. Looking up and the ceiling Sakura herd a knock on the door. "Come in"

Deidara went into Sakura's room noticing that she was looking up at the ceiling. "Sakura are you ok?"

"Deidara be honest with me. Is this all a set up?"

"What do you mean, un?"

"Why does Leader want me?"

"Leader wants you to draw in the Kyuubi and Uchiha. So we can get rid of them, un."

Sakura wasn't surprised, "Oh I see. So then what happens to me after you get rid of them?"

"You stay a member of Akatsuki, un."

Sakura stood up and looked Deidara in the face, "Am I really necessary?"

Deidara could tell she was a little bit hurt and scared to find out his answer. Deidara looked at her lower lip quiver. He couldn't control himself anymore.

Deidara pushed Sakura down on the bed. Sakura let out a gasp. She was about to yell at him, but was stopped by Deidara straddling her. Deidara looked her in the eye, "You are very necessary."

Deidara got closer and closer to her face. Deidara started sucking on the bottom of her ear. Sakura let out another gasp, 'Damn that feels good.' Deidara left a trail of Butterfly kisses from her ear to her mouth. He kissed her deeply. 'What the hell is he doing?' Sakura thought. She couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura pushed Deidara off of her. Deidara fell of the bed, and hit the ground. Sakura was blushing like a mad man.

"What the hell was that for, un?" Deidara asked a little hurt, but his angry covered that up.

"I'm sorry," Was all Sakura could say. Sakura didn't want Deidara to know that she was embarrassed, because she has never did anything with a guy before. She was always waiting for Sasuke, and once she got over him it was to late. All the guys in the village have moved on from ever thinking they could get Sakura.

Deidara got up off the floor, and just looked at Sakura. That's when Sakura started crying. She felt she was cursed never to get love from anyone. Deidara being as caring as he was hugged Sakura. He started rubbing her lower back again, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried that."

"No it's not your fault Deidara. I really wanted to do it to. It's just……..I… I..Don't know how!" Sakura shouted the last part and then threw some blankets over her head in shame.

Deidara started to laugh, "Oh that's it. I thought it was me."

"Stop laughing you jerk!" Sakura said from under the blankets.

"Well don't I'll Show you tomorrow, un."

Sakura flew form under the blanket to look for Deidara, but he was gone. "That jerk," Sakura said with a huge smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

And thanks guys for all the Favorites! I didn't think I'd get one.

Chapter four

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next morning with a knot in her stomach. She had no idea when Deidara would come to "show" her what to do. Sakura never thought about doing anything with any one besides Sasuke, but she got over Sasuke as soon as Naruto left to go get him. Now Sakura just hated Sasuke and even Naruto.

Sakura went to her bathroom to take a shower, but when she looked at the mirror she noticed a little note stuck with tape. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she read the note.

Dear Sakura,

I was called out on mission early this morning. I wont be back for three days so we're going to have to wait for are little get together. ; )! While I'm gone stay away from Itachi. I think he has an eye on you, if he can even still see. (A/N-Itachi is starting to go blind).

Love and I really mean love,

Deidara

Sakura's heart was doing flip flops. She wanted to be with Deidara, but she was scared that her lack of "Talent" would get in the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours before- With Deidara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara and Tobi I'm sending you on a mission to track down the Kyuubi and Uchiha. When you find them tell them about the little blossom of Konoha we have. Also inform them of how she came here on her own." Leader said with a smirk.

"Hai." Deidara said with a little disappointment. He wanted to spend time with his blossom, but now he had to spend it with a hyperactive idiot, a demon. And a Uchiha. Also Deidara felt bad that he couldn't keep his date with Sakura.

Deidara being the gentlemen he is left her a note. It took twenty minutes for him to write that note, but he did it. He wanted Sakura to now that she was in his thoughts, and in Itachi's. Deidara had noticed lately the Uchiha eyeing her. It seems Uchihas always stood in his way for happiness.

With a sigh from Deidara Tobi and Deidara left the akatsuki base to go find Naruto and Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto and Sasuke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke decided to stop walking and set up camp. They have been walking for a year now it seemed like. They had no where to go. As much as they wanted to return to Konoha to see their Sakura, they knew they couldn't. So they just kept walking. Doing little jobs here and there for villages. That was the way they lived there life.

"Naruto I think it's time we return to Konoha."

"Sasuke don't be an idiot. They'll punish us severely."

"I know, but think what this is doing to Sakura. I've been gone for five years. You've been gone for two."

"She probably hates us." Naruto said in a whisper. It being to hard to say even after all these years.

"I know, but it still needs to be done."

"Hai."

"We'll head out to….." Sasuke was stopped by a bomb exploding to his right.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped to their left just in time.

"Nice try Uchiha and Kyuubi!" Deidara shouted from the sky on the back of a giant clay bird.

Naruto using the summoning jutsu summoned Gamabunta. Naruto and Gamabunta have now learned to work together without arguing. Gamabunta leaped at Deidara and his bird. With a quick swing of Gamabunta's sword the bird went down. Deidara made another bird, and jumped on the back of that one.

Deidara started to turn away when Sasuke summoned Manda. (In my story Orochimaru taught Sasuke how to do it.) Manda took down Deidara's other bird, but this time Deidara didn't have time to make another one. Deidara flew to the ground hitting it with a load thump.

The two summoning disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke went to where Deidara laid knocked out. Sasuke lifted his sword and brought down into Deidara. Deidara just laid there in the blissfulness of sleep. Tobi saw Deidara laying there and ran off to the Akatsuki base.

When Toni arrived there he ran into Leaders office and screamed, "Deidara-sempi has been killed!"

To bad for Tobi that he didn't look around, because there stood Sakura with a shocked face and clenched fists.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- sorry for the short chapter last time! I have had a lot of softball practice due to nationals. I was rushing a bit. lol. I'll try to keep this chapter a little bit longer.

Fellow Manga readers. Is anyone really mad about the latest chapters of Naruto? Grrr how could they do something like that?!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

"What the hell did you say?!" Sakura screamed at Tobi with tears running down her face. "That can't be true!"

"Tobi do not joke about things like this." Leader said in voice that would kill the weak of heart.

"But….but it's true! The Kyuubi and Uchiha did it."

"What did you say?" Sakura said in shock. 'I'll kill that Uchiha. How dare he break my heart twice? He always takes away what's important to me.

Sakura not getting the answer to her question ran out the door and took off to the place where she felt the Kyuubi's chakra. Sakura kept running and running she had to get there. She would not lose Deidara. Even if he was a terrible Akatsuki. He was her Akatsuki.

Sakura finally reached the place where the Kyuubi's chakra was. The place where the chakra was located was in a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a small hut. The hut seemed to be a one room hut with just a straw door hanging in front of it.

Sakura was about to take a step forward when an arm went around her waist and a hand went over her mouth. "Hello Sakura. It's been along time." Came the voice of a blond we all know and love.

After Naruto took off his hand off Sakura's mouth Sakura spat, "Where the hell is Deidara."

"Sakura you know you shouldn't be involved with men like him"

As she picked Naruto up by the caller of his shirt, "Tell me damn it!"

"And how do you know he's not dead?"

"Because he has a date with me." Sakura said with tear filled eyes.

"Sakura……I'll take you to him."

Sakura followed Naruto to the hut. Inside was a bloody Deidara lying on a cot in the corner of the hut. "Sasuke couldn't kill him," Naruto said in a growl, "and he wouldn't let me."

Sakura didn't even notice Naruto anymore. Sakura ran up to Deidara and started to heel him. He only had one major injury, and that was the one Sasuke gave him. When Sakura was done she started to cry. "Oh thank god. I thought he was really dead."

Naruto went to put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but Sakura glared up at him. "Don't you dare touch me. First you leave the village to look for Sasuke, and now you almost kill Deidara. How dare you!"

Sakura ran out of the hut. Not even realizing that Deidara had woken up. "That Sakura she always seems to be going threw mood swings, un" Deidara said in a whisper.

Naruto just kept starring at the door, 'What have I done to Sakura?'

Sakura now outside the hut fell to the ground in defeat. Her body couldn't take anymore emotions. All she needed right now was sleep. Sakura rolled up on the ground and feel asleep.

When Sakura woke up she was in the hut. Lying next to her was a sleeping Deidara. Sakura blushed realizing how close they really where. "Sakura are you awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…. Yeah I'm awake." Sakura sat up and started at Deidara. She noticed that when Deidara slept he looked so cute. She smiled and giggled. Sasuke just started at her with a whole in his heart. He wanted Sakura to look at him like that, but he knew it was too late for something like that.

"Sasuke how have you been?" Sakura asked never looking away from Deidara.

"I've been living. What about you?"  
"I've been…….happy?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said happy you asked it."

"Well it's a new emotion for me." Sakura said with tear filled eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to Sakura anymore. When he first saw her he thought she was going to be the same old Sakura, but after watching her he saw that she had grown up. "Sakura why didn't you keep your promise to me?"

"Promise?"

"You said you would wait for me, and that you would always love me."

" I…I.. Fell in love with some one else. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Don't be." Sasuke said in a cold tone. 'One day I will make you mine.'

Sakura got up and went outside to get some air. She couldn't stand the tension in the room. She knew Sasuke as mad at her for not keeping her promise. Sakura couldn't help herself when it came to Deidara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In hut/ With Deidara and Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just looked down at Deidara. 'How could Sakura have fallen for him?' He asked himself over and over again.

Deidara struggled to get his eyes open, and when he did he didn't like what he saw. "Hey Uchiha, un." Deidara said with a growl in his voice.

"Don't talk to me in that way Akatsuki." Sasuke fired out at the Akatsuki.

"I might be an Akatsuki, but I'm not the only one, un."

"hmph"

"Remember that Uchiha, un."

'Why did I let this bastard live?' Sasuke asked himself.

As if Deidara was reading Sasuke's mind "You kept me alive for Sakura. You hurt her once and won't do it again. I'll make sure of that, un"

Well that's it for this chapter. Please be patient for the next. I have softball nationals for the next two weeks, but I'll write little here and there. I know how annoying it is when people don't keep their stories going. Well I G2g so later!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Hey guys sorry it took so long! I just wanted to get this chapter up before school starts so here you go. (God I wish there was no school.)

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat outside the hut around the fire. All of them where keeping quiet. No one wanted to start the fight, or bring up a conversation about Naruto and Sasuke leaving.

" Dammit! I can't take the silence anymore." Shouted Naruto.

"Sakura I think we should head back to the base tomorrow morning, un." Deidara said so quiet almost no one could hear him.

"The would probably be for the best. Deidara have you finished your mission?"

"Yes. My mission was to tell the Kyuubi and Uchiha of your allegiance with Akatsuki, un."

"Why would Leader have you do that?" Sakura was starting to think that Leader had a little plan up his sleeves.

"It sounds like your Leader wants me and Naruto to try and get Sakura back." Sasuke said.

No one said anymore until Naruto started yawning, "Well ladies I think we should hit the sacks. Me and Sasuke will sleep out here. Sakura and Deidara will sleep in the hut," and with that Naruto laid down and fell right to sleep. The rest of the group just looked down at Naruto like he was crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the Hut with Deidara and Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura what do you think about all of this, un?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you think we can trust the Kyuubi and Uchiha, un?"

"Yes. There's no question to it, but I don't know if they're going to let us leave tomorrow." Sakura said while glaring at the floor.

"What do you mean by that, un?"

"Well Naruto and Sasuke wont just let me walk right back to Akatsuki." Rolling her eyes she walked over to Deidara and Sat right next to him. "Deidara I thought you where dead. I was so….scared" Sakura put her head on his shoulder.

"You scared, un" Deidara was laughing lightly at the thought of seeing his blossom scared.

"Shut up!" Sakura threw a play puck at him. Deidara caught it easily and pushed Sakura onto her back.

Deidara now straddling Sakura leaned down a few inches away from her face, "Now Sakura don't talk to me like that, un" Deidara said huskily.

Sakura's stomach started doing flip flops. She was about to say something when Deidara broke the few inches with a kiss. Sakura put her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Deidara licked the bottom of Sakura's lip for entrance. Sakura gave it to him the moment he asked.

The kiss went on for minutes until Deidara broke it, "Well Sakura we should probably get to bed, un." Sakura's face looked like a tomato from how much she was blushing, "That's not what I meant, un!" Deidara screamed has his face turned red.

Sakura broke out into a fit of giggles, "Sure that's not what you meant."

After five minutes of giggles and blushes the couple went to sleep, but what the couple didn't know was they where being watched by Sasuke and Naruto.

"You see Sasuke she's really happy."

"Shut up Naruto. This isn't about that."

"Yes it is. You're just jealous of Sakura and Deidara."

"No I'm not!" Sasuke losing his cool for a second and then returning to his normal self, "Some way we need to break them up Naruto."

"But…"

"No Buts. One thing for sure, they're not leaving tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean we can't leave, un?" screamed at the Uchiha.

"Naruto and I have decided that we will not allow two Akatsuki to just walk away."

"So what do you plan on doing with us?" Sakura asked while holding Deidara back.  
"We want you to take us to the akatsuki hid out, or tell us where Itachi is."

"Like Hell!" Deidara yelled. Sakura knew Deidara was really made because he let out his "un".

"Deidara calm down. Also Sakura and Naruto we will not take you to the Akatsuki base."

"Well then we just might have to force you."

Sakura said nothing. Deidara looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was shocked. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha, un" Deidara yelled at Sasuke.

"Well what's your answer?" Sasuke said getting a little impatient.

Sakura still saying nothing walked up to Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye. "No!" she screamed as she punched him right in his face.

"Fine then Sakura you have made your choice." Sasuke punched Sakura in the stomach making her knees go weak. Then he picked her up and threw her into a tree.

"Sakura!" Deidara screamed.

Sasuke noticed that Deidara wasn't ready for an attack and took the opportunity. Sasuke did a few hand signs. Sasuke had Chidori (A/N-sp?) in hand and punched Deidara in the stomach. Deidara took a fell blow which caused him to pass out. Sasuke took out his sword and was going to finish Deidara of when Sakura screamed, "NOOOOO!"

Sasuke being thrown off looked away from Deidara to Sakura, when out of Now where a kunai flew from a tree and hit Sasuke in the leg.

Sasuke looked into the tree and a gasp came from him.

"Hello little brother."

A/N- Thank god for Itachi! Also I'm really going to try and get the next chapter out, but my school is starting and I'm moving so please be nice. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was furious. There was his brother, the man he wanted to kill so bad that he hurt his love, and he was sitting there smirking. "Itachi what right do you have to be here!"

"Simple brother, I'm here to get my friends."

"Friends? You don't have friends!" Sasuke was going to lose himself in his anger.

"Well that's true. Fine I'm here to get my fellow Akatsuki members." With that Itachi jumped from the tree to where Sakura was, "Sakura can you walk?"

"Hai, but you better keep your guard up. Naruto hasn't come out of hiding yet."

"Don't worry Kisame and Tobi have taken care of him."

"You killed him." Sakura was pleading that he hadn't. Naruto was still important to her.

"No. He ran away at the last minute." The Itachi stood and walked to Deidara and put him on his shoulder.

"Itachi don't ignore me!" Sasuke charged at Itachi. Itachi just pushed Sasuke back a little and he fell to the ground.

"Little brother don't be so stupid. You can't bet me."

Sasuke just glared at the ground. He knew deep down he couldn't win.

"Good job little brother." Itachi went back over to sakura and helped her off the ground, "We need to go and get the others and head back." Sakura just nodded and walked with him to go get the others.

Sakura turned to get one final look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to her with a deep glare. All Sakura could do was shake her head.

Itachi and Sakura walked back to the Akatsuki base in complete silence. Once they arrived at the base Itachi stopped and looked at Sakura, "I'm going to put Deidara in your room so you can hell him."

"Ok Itachi, and thank you so much." Sakura said with a light smile on her face.

Itachi loved Sakura's face like that. Itachi had been craving for Sakura lately, and now that she was with Deidara it made him crave her even more. Itachi had been planning a way to win over Sakura and he was going to put his plan in motion tonight, "Sakura you are very welcome. If you don't mind after you're done with Deidara," Saying his name with a little bite, "Can you come to my room so we can talk?"

Sakura just looked at Itachi, 'Is he trying to be nice?', "O…ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sakura's- Deidara/Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just started healing Deidara when his eyes popped open. His vision was a little blurry so all he saw was a person leaning over him. Deidara being the Ninja he was grabbed the wrist of the person and pushed her to the floor with him on top of her. "Deidara what the hell are you doing?" Sakura said with a little tint of fear in her voice.

Deidara blinked a couple times them looked down at Sakura. Deidara with sheepish grin replied, "Well….um….When I saw you I couldn't control myself." Deidara was impressed with his quick lie, but he was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a massive amount of pain.

"Well that's great, but can I finish healing you?" Sakura said with a smile even though she was irritated.

Deidara stood up and laid on the bed. Sakura started to heal him again. Deidara loved the feeling of her chakra inside him. He felt waves of heat going around his body. The feeling got to him and he let out a light moan. Sakura blushed, but tried not to think about it.

After Sakura was done she stood up and looked at Deidara. He had been asleep for at least an hour now. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed the spot where his forehead protector should be, but she removed it before she started healing him.

Deidara feeling the kiss grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye, "Sakura I was so scared I was going to lose you." Sakura would have made a joke about him being scared like he did to her, but now wasn't the time.

"I know and I was scared to."

Deidara smirked, "and there you go being scared again."

'Forget being nice' Sakura getting one of her hands free, poked him in the stomach, "Last time I heal you."

Still having her other hand Deidara pulled her on top of him. Deidara looked into her beautiful green eyes. He laid a passionate kiss on her. Deidara still being dazed from his nape said, "And to think when you first came her I was going to kill you."

Sakura's eyes widen. 'Is that why he was being so nice to me when I hade my nightmare?' Sakura held herself together as she got up and looked at Deidara, "Well I have to go, but I will be back in the morning."

Deidara nodded and watched her leave. Then he realized he was in her bed. Deidara couldn't let he sleep on the couch for him. So he got up and followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't help that a few tears where going down her face. When she got to Itachi's room she cleaned herself up and knocked. "Come in." Itachi said from inside the room. When Sakura went in she left the door opened just enough for someone (Deidara) to peak in.

Sakura taking a set across from Itachi said, "You wanted to see me?"

Now was Itachi's time to make a move. Itachi stood up from his seat and walked behind Sakura. Sakura kept her eyes on the seat where Itachi once was, "So Sakura I wanted to call you here to ask you something that will change your life forever." Sakura felling a little nervous shifted in her seat. Itachi noticed her nervousness and put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my little blossom I promise you'll love what I have to say."

Deidara looking into the room couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't hear what they where saying, but the sight alone was enough for him. 'I should have killed her' Deidara though has he stormed down the hall way.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sakura asked really nervous now.

"Sakura I want you to restore my clan with me."

Sakura's face turned pale as she stood up and glared at the Uchiha, "I don't think so?"

Itachi angered by her answer pushed her down on his bed and said, "Like you have a choice."

A/N- What's going to happen? Who knows? Oh wait I do haha just kidding well anyways I'm going to try really hard to get the next chapter out by next week so ladies and gents cross your fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

1Hello my fanfic readers. I'm really sorry about the LATE update. I always get mad when people don't update. So yeah I'm sorry.

In chapter one I said Sakura was 17 and in chapter Two I said she was 14. Just to clear things up Sakura is 17.

A/– I don't own Naruto! (To bad) L

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wanted to scream but nothing would come out. Sakura closed her eyes tight. If Itachi was going to rape her she didn't want to see it.

Deidara's mind was going every where. He loved Sakura, but she was cheating on him with Itachi. Deidara dug into his bag and pulled out his clay and yelled "KATSUI!"(sp?) There was a little explosion but not enough of one to hurt anything.

Deidara with his mind cleared turned around and stomped down to Itachi's room. Deidara kicked the door open even though it was already opened.

Deidara was about to scream when he saw Sakura crying underneath a half naked Itachi. "Sakura, un?" was all Deidara could say.

"Deidara!" screamed Sakura in a broken voice. Sakura struggled underneath of Itachi. Itachi let her get up knowing that if he tried anymore Deidara would have his head.

Sakura ran to Deidara and threw her arms around his waist has she sobbed into his chest. Deidara didn't even look at Itachi. Deidara was afraid if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself, and he would kill Itachi.

Deidara picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to her room. Deidara put Sakura on her bed. She turned her back to him and sobbed. Deidara stroked her hair. It was so soft.

Deidara stopped stroking her hair and stood up. He went to walk to the door, but Sakura stopped him by outing her arms around his waist. "Deidara please don't leave me." Sakura scooted over in the bed to make enough room.

Deidara didn't want to take advantage of Sakura, but he knew she was really scared, "I'll stay till you fall a sleep, un."

Sakura knew what Deidara was thinking so she just nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was soon in a dreamless sleep. Deidara got off the bed, and headed for the door, but stopped and looked down at Sakura. 'I need to find a way to get you out of here, un.' Deidara thought, and then he walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk with a giant bottle of sake that was haft empty. She was trying not to think about her beautiful student who left her. Tsunade felt the tears start to roll down her face. 'I need to find a way to get you back.' Tsunade thought to herself.

That's when she herd a nock on her door, and in came Kakashi. "Kakashi what brings you here?" Tsunade said with no evidence of crying on her face.

"I came to talk about a plan to get back Sakura."

"Kakashi you know she's a missing Nin.'

"You think I care? I love that girl like my own daughter, and I will not lose her to Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded her head. She agreed with what Kakashi was saying, but she knew that it would be harder then they thought to bring the girl back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke and Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sasuke are we going to try and get Sakura back?" Naruto was hoping for a yes.

"No." Was all Sasuke said.

"What do you mean no?!" Naruto screamed.

"I mean what I said. If you disagree with me go after her by yourself." Naruto growled at Sasuke and left him.

Naruto knew he couldn't get sakura back by himself. So he only had one place left to go. Naruto decided it was time to go back home. Naruto couldn't help but have a small smile on his face, 'Home. God I miss it. I wonder if there going to just let me come back.'

Naruto just kept thinking about home and the people his whole way back. Until he reached a big gate that he recognized. Naruto small smile turned into his goofy grin. 'Home!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was already up from sleeping and in and out of the shower when a knock came at her door. Sakura forgetting that she was only in a small towel, that came just below her womanhood, opening the door with a big smile.

On the other side of the door was Deidara with a small smile. That was until he noticed what Sakura was wearing. Then his small smile turned into a grin. "Morning Sakura-Chan, un"

Sakura noticed were his eyes were and flicked him in the forehead. "And where do you think your looking?" Sakura said laughing.

Deidara started to pout. Sakura couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck and plant a passion filled kiss on him.

Deidara was happy for the kiss, but upset the towel was still nicely around her. 'Stupid towel, un' he thought.

Sakura was the first to pull away from the kiss, "So what brings you to my lovely room this morning?"

Deidara frowned. "Im going to be leaving for a couple of days, and I want you to stay close to Tobi, un. He might not look it, but he is pretty strong, un." Sakura to was now frowning.

Deidara noticed that he was running out of time. He gave Sakura a quick kiss, "I love you Sakura, un." Deidara said as if she didn't know his feelings.

Sakura smiled, "I love you too."

Deidara closed the door and ran down to the hall to Leaders room. Leader was sitting in his chair, waiting for Deidara. Deidara came into the room and bowed his head in respect. "Leader have you thought about my request, un?" Deidara said with his head still looking to the ground.

"Yes. If I allow you to go to Konoha I have one thing that you must do."

Deidara looked up, "And what might that be, Un?"

"I want you to take Itachi with you."

Deidara hissed to quiet for leader to hear. "Do I have to, un?"

"Yes."

"Fine, un" Deidara stomped down the hall to get his stuff.

A/N - I don't know what I'm going to do with Itachi yet, but I just wanted him to be with Deidara in Konoha. So im hoping to get an update by next week, but idk what my families doing for holidays yet, but I'll really try.


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys...haha sorry about the REALLY late update. I feel really bad, but at least i didnt just stop eh? Well here we go.

Chapter 9.

I still dont own naruto.

--

With Naruto

Naruto walked into the village with his cheeky grin. He missed this town, but he kept getting a creepy feeling up his back. He looked to his left and saw nothing. He looked to his right and saw nothing. He looked behind and was met with a chop in the face.

"aahhh! What the hell?" Naruto screamed while holding his bloody nose.

"Well you should have turned around!" Yelled a girl with blue waist long hair that was in a high side poiny tail.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and poked the girl on her fore head, "Hinata?" Narito asked while looking the girl up and down.

"Stop starring." Hinaata barked at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked, but then his head started spinning. He blacked out and fell to the ground.

--

With Dei-Dei And Itachi

Deidara and Itachi were high in the sky. The had just left the base and the were already off to a bad start. Not only was Deidara pissed about Itachi being on his bird, Itachi was digging his hands into his lovely peace of art. Deidara grinned when a plan came to his mind. He started doing loopty loops in the air.

Itachi wasscreaming and curseing Deidara. Deidara started laughing and then the greatest idea he ever had poped into hid head. When the reached the top of the 15th loop, the bird stopped in upside down. Itachi fell down to the earth.

Deidara laughed his ass off, then headed to Konoha.

--

Later

Deidara started to walk about five miles was from Konoha. He knew he was going to get caught so he figured he might as well just walk in.

When he reached the gates he wasn't suprised to see about 16 ninjas.

"Hey, un." Deidara said with a little wave.

Kakashi pushed his way through the crowd of ninjas. When he got to Deidara he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "Where the hell is Sakura?"

He smirked, "At the base, duh."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. Then he let go of Deidara, "Follow me."

"Where to, un?"

"Tsunade-sama, Duh."

Deidara laughed under his breath.

--

Tsunade was gripping the sake bottle so hard in shattered. Deidara had to admit he was scarred shitless. He wanted to run, but he knew he wouldn't make it.

Tsunade took a deep breath and put on a dark and disturbing smile, "So Deidara what brings you to my lovely village?" Her words slid through her tight teeth.

"Well...I want Sakura out of Akatsuki, un."

Tsunade screamed and threw a cup at Deidara. Kakashi started laughing to himself. Deidara ducked and the cup bounced off the wall and hit Kakashi. He stopped laughing.

"hahah ...My bad." Tsunade said with a sheepish grin. "Well Deidara you now the first to come in today and request that." Deidara raised an eye brow, "Bring him in."

Naruto was brought in with his hands tied behind his back. When he saw Deidara he screamed. "It's all your fault. If Sakura didn't fall in love with you she'd be here right now!" The gaurd put a hand over Naruto's mouth.

Every one looked at Deidara. He held a blank expression. Tsunade was the first to break the silence, "Well Deidara I'm sure you have a plan."

"Well it's more of a deal then a plan,un" Tsunade waved him on to continue. "I will bring Sakura back if...you let me stay in the village too, un"

--

Every one gave Deidara a blank look. Deidara sighed, "Tsunade you know that there is a war comming soon and without Sakura your screwed,un. Sakura wont come without me. PLus I'll be a big help too, un"

Tsunade glarred at the wall over folded hands. She knew Deidara was right, but hoe would she get the elders to listen. 'Oh well.' Well Deidara i accept." Deidara grinned. "But I will have a few things to go over when you bring Sakura back. Deidata nodded.

"Well I'm off Tsunade-sama,un!:

Tsunade slightly smiled, then shouted, "Take Naruto and Hinata with you."

"Why, un"

"Because HInata is a good look out and NAruto...Just Do it!!" Deidara gulped and grabbed Naruto.

Just when Deidara and Naruto were out the door, "I'm leaveing him tied up, un!"

Tsunade started laughing, "Well this will be fun."

Sorry about some of the OOC- ness. but I think it helped.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys I'm SOOOOO sorry.

I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but some people kept reviewing and asked me to continue the story, do here I am..

But before I continue I need to know. Would u guys per fur a light and fluffy ending or a dark ending..

I could go either way.

So i'm leaving it up to the people that still read this story.

So ladies and gents vote.

Light or dark?

Only the first 10 count..

And if I don't get 10 by tomorrow then I'll just go with what most people said...and if I get none..

idk..

well ok.

Peace out!


End file.
